Not Who You Think You Are
by Female-Fighter
Summary: We all hear voices in our head, we all hear voices in life, even Kyouya Ootori. His voices are getting worse, to the point where he believes it true. That is until one very special person steps in and tries to get him to see the truth. Non-Yaoi


**Not Who You Think You Are**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

**A/N-** Okay so I am laying in bed and I got this idea that I had to take care of and I'm typing this off my iPhone which I have never done and never wanted to. I will properly fix this on my computer tomorrow but I have to get this story idea out of my head. (cause I sooo don't have enough flying around as it is)

"Kyouya is so cold hearted, nothing like Tamaki. I wonder how they got to be so

close. You know if Tamaki is just forcing the friendship or not."

"He looks so evil, I would be scared to alone in a room with him."

"Yea but do you know who his father is? It's really no surprise. "

The two guests spoke on the couch waiting for Tamaki to come back. They were watching Kyouya out of the corner of their eyes while he sat alone at a table working on his laptop. He had no guests at the moment and figured he could use this time to get some work done. They had no clue that he heard every word that they were saying. His eyes stayed glued to the page as he tried to tune them out but their voices were so loud. All of their voices were loud. He knew he was talked about, in class, at the club, and everyone said the same thing. "He was cold, he was heartless, he always saw everyone beneath him."Those voices hurt in ways he nor they could never possibly imagine and what was worse was that he didn't know how to make them stop. He couldn't just become someone like Tamaki.

"Kyouya, you're alone again? Scare the girls away again? Careful, good looks do that." Looking away from his laptop he saw Tamaki standing over him with that same, goofy, smile he almost always wore. As he stared he wondered if what Tamaki said didn't have some truth to it. Could he be scaring his customers away? He truly doubted it had anything to do with his looks but what if really was as cold hearted as everyone said.

"Hey Kyouya, you still with me in there? Hellooooo?"

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your ladies? They seem to be getting impatient." Tamaki took a quick look at them to watch them swoon as he blew them a kiss before looking back at Kyouya.

"You sure you'll alright? You seem different today."

"I'm as I always am. Now stop wasting time and earn back the money you spent from you last little "idea".  
>"Well alright we'll talk later than."<p>

With that Tamaki walked away fighting the urge to look back at Kyouya, something was definitely up with him.

Looking over his laptop he noticed the other club members were all busy with their guests and some of his regulars. He was right he did scare them off, he knew taking part of Tamaki's idea was stupid back then. He should just quit so they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Feeling his eyes start to sting he stood to wash them out in the bathroom down the hall. If he was going to lose it he wanted to lose it alone. No sense in making matters worse for himself.  
>"Kyouya?" Tamaki watched as he got up and left the club room, something was definitely up with him he was certain of it.<p>

"Tamaki, why are you friends with Kyouya?" Looking over his guests he could tell they all wanted to know.

"Well ladies..."

Kyouya stepped into the bathroom to hide in one of the stalls. He liked feeling closed in in the small stall. Leaning against the wall of it he slid down he to hug his knees. He wished he could change how others perceived him. Everyone saw him as some bastard that didn't care for anything but that wasn't true. He had a heart just like everyone else. He had feelings like them. He loved just like them. He may have been taught to hide those feelings but that didn't mean he didn't have them. As the tears started to fall from his eyes and down his face he buried his face in his knees. Everyone kept things from him thinking he wouldn't care if they told him and they didn't know how much that hurt. He hated being the last to know, having to use third parties and back street tactics to get information everyone else was learning first hand. Why didn't anyone see him as a human being? Why was he always on the outside looking in for everything?

Hearing the bathroom door open he didn't move or try to stop crying. Whoever it was couldn't see him since the door went all the way to the floor unlike most stalls did. He didn't want to move from his little sanctuary. The voices couldn't find him here. Maybe he would stay here forever, or at least until the school closed for the night. That could work and would allow him to be who he was, a teenage boy with insecurities because no one wanted to give him a chance. A chance he deserved as much as the next guy.

"Hey Kyouya I know you're in here I can hear your phone vibrating against the tile floor in your pocket." He ignored the voice; he just wanted to cry in peace, to be away from the pain he felt from the eyes.

"You're going to make me search each stall for you aren't you? Fine." He could hear someone opening stall doors next to him.

"Found you!" They were standing on the toilet one stall over to see into the locked one.

"Go away Tamaki."

"Oh no, you can't play the tough guy act with me." Jumping off the toilet in the next stall he took his uniform jacket off and swung it over to try and unlock the door to where Kyouya was from the outside. Unlocking a hand from his leg he undid the latch allowing Tamaki to enter his private fort. Sitting across from him once he closed the door and relocked it he brought his knees closer so there was more space between them. Nudging Kyouya's foot with his own he tried to get him to look at him.

"So what's wrong? It's not like you to skip out on the club like that. We missed you."

"Yea whatever."

"Come on Kyouya talk to me. We're friends aren't we?"

"Just leave me alone Tamaki. You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me so if want to sit in silence all night then we'll sit in silence all night."

Lifting his head he couldn't help but stare at those lavender eyes across from him. He really planned to sit here all night with him if he had too.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you want to stay with me when I'm nothing but a heartless, cold-blooded bastard?"

"One because your my friend and two who told you all that?"

"But it's true, all of its true. That's what everyone here has been saying anyway and I know they are right."

"Here? As in the school, here? Kyouya I don't know where they got it from but I know it's not true. You are so passionate that I try to aspire to be you. You are like an artist, you love whole hardily, you see things through unclouded eyes, eyes that you see the beauty in everything around you. I bet you would be an amazing lover, anyone you were with would be extremely lucky."

"Please don't lie I'm really not in the mood."

"But that's just it I'm not. How can you be how you say you are yet your sitting in a boy's bathroom locked stall crying your eyes out? That doesn't sound like a heartless bastard to me."

"I'm evil, you even told me that yourself."

"I said you looked evil, there is a difference. But I know and saw who you really all so

I'm allowed to say things like that. "

"The girls are all scared of me, that why I barely get requested anymore."

"No their not. A bunch of girls are doing something to surprise you and they roped Haruhi into helping. And I said nothing about it."

"They are?"

"Yep now stop asking before I spill it too you, Haruhi will kill me if I do."

"What about the girls in class? They have been taking about me I know that for a fact."

"They don't see you the way I do. They don't see the real you and it's really their lose. Be proud of you are Kyouya because to me and Haruhi, and everyone else in the club including your fan girls we love you just the way you are because we see you. Maybe if we got you too laugh more than everyone else would see it too. But that's really not the point I'm trying to get to. You joined the club to change yourself right? A change like the one you're looking for takes time but it is happening."

Kyouya sat there in shock, how did Tamaki know that was why he joined the club, he didn't tell that to anyone.

"How do you know that? How do you, why do you know me?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure someone out, all it takes it time to want to learn. And why do I know you? Well that's easy because I think you're amazing and one of the closest people I know. Ever since I met you and I wanted to help you. I could see this incredible journey trying to take place in you and it made me want to do what I could to help."  
>"So I'm a charity case is that it? Thanks but no thanks."<br>"No, not at all, please don't think that. You know, a couple of the ladies asked why we were friends."

"And what did you tell them?"

"That we are more alike than most think. You do things to benefit yourself because you need to feel it; you need to physically see how you've helped someone. I know you too well to see that you love helping people though you may try to hide it. And because you're awkward with yourself. You know you're and Ootori and that in itself means something to people but you don't know how to show people or tell people how you feel, you're scared to. Scared that you'll get hurt if you do which is normal. You just want to protect yourself, protect your heart from getting hurt like everybody else. I can see your struggling with yourself to let people in because you really want to, your human and I like that in people. It's also what I said before you're a caring and passionate person that I couldn't not want to be friends with you."

Kyouya was stunned, he felt as if his soul was out in the open for everyone to read. Only it was Tamaki that saw it, all of it and was okay with it. Only Tamaki cared enough to really see it.

"You really told them that? And what did they say? That you were wrong?"

"No, actually they said nothing after that. They must not have had their eyes open all this time. But they are open now and I'm sure the next time you see them it will be the first time they really see you. And you know, you're not as hidden as you think. Haruhi sees the truth too as does Hunny and Mori- senpai. The twins may or may not but they are still working on themselves so we'll give them more time."

Kyouya stayed where he was for a while longer letting all that Tamaki told him sink in. Could he really not be what people thought? Looking over his knees, through his tear spotted glasses he noticed Tamaki still sat where he was. He didn't say anything but he just sat there making sure he was alright, letting him know that he was going to be alright. Tamaki's were rare in the world, he was grateful he got to know one of them. Wiping his eyes he tried to straighten his legs so he could stand and not fall. He guessed it was time to leave his little fort.

"Are you okay now?" Tamaki got ready to stand as well so they could leave together.

"I think so. And Tamaki, thanks. Thanks for everything." Even if in reality no one else saw who he really was at least one person did and that that person was Tamaki. And one person beat no one any day. He just smiled back as he let Kyouya wash his face and get himself together.

"Wow."

"What?" Kyouya looked over at Tamaki as he dried his face and tried to clean his glasses so his vision wasn't so spotty.

"Your face looks so smooth. I bet it's really soft, can I touch it?"

"No you can't touch my face. Tamaki stop! You spaz stop trying to touch me!"

Both started laughing as Tamaki continued to try and touch his face. They stopped when Tamaki won and had Kyouya pinned to the wall in doing so.

"I hate you." Still though they were both smiling with tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"Still a heartless bastard?" Pulling away Tamaki smirked as he straightened himself out.

"No, I guess not."

With that they walked out together and Kyouya saw the other club members waiting for them to make sure he was alright.

_*No, I guess not. *_

0o0o0o0  
>Yea probably getting at least one review that says, "You made Kyouya OOC, he wouldn't do that." But before anyone does take a minute and really think about it. The idea came to me watching a AMV that I love and it's for this other story I read on here. I'll post both links on the bottom for you to check out. Hope you enjoyed this none the less and now to get back to my other stories that I need to work on. Please review. Love you.<br>~Femalefighter~

Story link  
>.nets/6285769/1/

Youtube link

.com/watch?v=l9W75J0Fsfk&list=FL-3G5DkaEeY6iQqdmsW4sog&index=13&feature=plpp_video


End file.
